Resident Evil: Fall From Grace
by KisandraWesker
Summary: First part of my new trilogy. Alana Wolff was only ten years old when she was taken from her parents after Umbrella kills them. Little does she know, Fate has a way of turning things in one's favor... Rated T for swearing
1. Chapter 1

**Resident Evil: Fall from Grace**

 **AN: I know I said I would update The Sea Princess. But my muse for it has not returned as of yet. Fret not. It WILL get updated sooner or later. I do not own Resident Evil, sadly. If so, I would've made Wesker live until 6 to see Jake and Wesker duke it out! But again, it's owned by Capcom. Hope you enjoy and please review. It really helps. WILL NOT APPRECIATE FLAMING! If you don't like this story, LEAVE! Also I am going to be adding my own supernatural twist to the series. So hopefully, you will still enjoy it.  
**

* * *

 **12:41 pm**

 **Raccoon City**

 **August 15, 1997**

The city of Raccoon was bustling with street activity, people going to and fro towards different places or they were just out for a casual stroll in the sunny afternoon. The park was just as busy, kids having their last days of fun before heading back to school in a couple of days. Their teachers already had their Open House night at the local schools, so all they had to do was wait while they made their future plans. As for the officers at the Raccoon City Police Department, things had been at a lull for awhile, especially for the elite team known as S.T.A.R.S. (Special Tatics and Rescue Squad) The Alpha Teams were hard at work, typing up reports from the past incidents they were involved... or at least, they were trying to. If there was one thing they hated most, it was those fucking reports. And what was worse... Chief Irons was more than just being his usual asshole self, barking at everyone for everything little thing that happened, much to the annoyance of one Christopher Redfield and to the fright of poor Bradley "Chickenheart" Vickers. Both Alpha and Bravo Team knew to stay away from his office when he was in one of those moods. Yet, the only one who didn't seem to fear Irons was Albert Wesker, Captain of the STARS Alpha Team.

Chris didn't know how he was not afraid of Irons. But he was not scared of him either. In fact, there were a few times in the past where the two got in each other's faces and it took Captain Wesker and Jill Valentine to make them back off each other, especially Chris since Jill and the others of Alpha didn't want him to lose his job that he wanted to get into so badly after he was discharged from the Air Force. Shaking his head of such thoughts, Chris got back to work at the computer with a deep sigh.

"Bored too?" Jill asked from the desk in front of him.

"Yeah. I wonder what Irons has up his ass that's making him so pissy," Chris nods back to her before shifting his eyes towards the Chief's closed door.

"He's always had something up his ass. It's just double that and up further," Joseph Frost smirked from the desk across, causing some of the others around him to snicker quietly.

Chris cracked a bit of a smile. Leave it to Frost to know how to make people laugh. He was the 'class clown' type of guy. Whatever was bothering either one of them or all of them, Joseph seemed to find a way to make the day better for them with either his wit or shenanigans. One time, Joseph and Edward Dooey from Bravo put a firecracker in Brad's desk. Never before had anyone seen Brad jump so high out of his seat. When it was over, the rest of the guys had doubled over in laughter, holding their sides or on their butts in laughing hysterics. Of course, Joseph and Edward got a lecture by their respective Captains and let off with a warning before being told to clean up their mess.

Just then, Forest Speyer and Kenneth Sullivan of Bravo entered the door, carrying what looked like different containers of food from a local restaurant. "Lunch is-a served!" Forest grinned in his best Italian accent.

"Nice timing, you two," Barry said, getting up with the rest of the team to help themselves to their meal orders. "I'm starving."

"You're always starving, Barry. You're like a bottomless pit when it comes to food," Joseph sniggered, grabbing his box of teriyaki wings.

"I thought that was you, Joseph. I distinctly remember you had that contest with Chris and Forest here on who can down the most spicy wings without water," Barry smirked back at him, causing the team to laugh and Joseph blush out of embarrassment. And it was he who had wimped out first, he mentally added much to his chagrin.

The door to the Alpha Captain's office open and out came Wesker, adjusting his sunglasses. "I thought I heard you children out here."

Chris gave a mocking gasp of shock. "Oh my god, he lives!"

"Don't make me double your P.T. sessions, Redfield," Wesker spoke back coolly while taking his Caesar salad and penne pasta with marinara sauce on top.

Chris just snorted and mumbled "Whatever" and took a box that had rice and chopped pieces of steak on top before returning to his seat, along with the rest of the team after obtaining their meals. He only did not get along with Irons, but Wesker and Chris rarely saw eye to eye. Not to mention during P.T. sessions, the two were more competitive than Chris and Forest in a shootout at the firing range. It was worse when the two would go at it during combat training. Being the stubborn one he was, Redfield refused to give in, although Wesker would have the upper hand.

As they ate, Wesker's desk phone would ring. "Captain Wesker," he would answer and listened for a moment. Some of the team stopped eating, listening in for a moment. "Alright. We'll get on it." Hanging up, he turned to his team. "Another robbery."

"Shit, that makes six this week," Joseph said with a sigh.

Lately, there had been a string of robberies lately. Wallets had been emptied of money and left behind just feet away from the crime scene. No cards were taken or anything else. But the strange thing was that no one had seen their wallets get snatched. It was a weird case, even for Alpha team. But nonetheless, they had a job to do.

"Burton, Valentine, Redfield, with me," Wesker said, rising from his desk and grabbing his vest, shrugging it on.

Nodding and quickly their meals, said trio also grabbed a bit of their gear and headed out to the location of where the crime was reported.

* * *

Arriving on the scene, there stood a male outside the local cafe, Linda's House of Coffee. He had short brown hair and was possibly in his mid thirties. When the four would arrive, he slumped in relief. "Thank god you guys got my call."

"So tell us what happened," Jill said, placing a hand on her left hip.

"I was just coming out after ordering my coffee and took a seat right over there in the corner." The man would point towards one of the chairs near one of the few tables that were out in front. "I had my wallet in my left front pocket and I had just sat down to read the paper. I thought I felt a slight tug in my pocket and looked down. That's when I saw my wallet was missing, but I didn't see anyone run away!"

"That's odd..." Barry muttered, rubbing his bearded chin in thought.

"You'd think someone would've seen something or someone," Chris nodded to Barry in agreement.

"I can't believe this...! I had fifty dollars in my wallet and now it's gone!" The male groaned, running a hand through his hair as he began to slightly pace, obviously in distress.

"Calm down. We'll find it and catch the thief that took it," Jill said, placing a hand on the man's shoulder in assurance.

"Thank you," the man gave a slight smile before heading back inside the cafe, leaving the four to think things over. From what they had gathered, no one had spotted anyone near the male or any of the recent robberies that had taken place. Whoever this person was, they were good at what they did, as much as they hated to admit.

"So what do we do, Captain?" Jill would turn to Wesker, who placed a hand to his chin as he mulled over an idea that could help turn this situation in their favor.

"First let's find the man's wallet and then we'll figure out what to do," the Captain spoke up. "Let's split up. Burton, you're with me. Valentine, Redfield, head the other direction and see if you can find anything. We'll meet back here in half an hour if nothing is found."

The other three nodded in agreement before splitting off from each other. As they did, however... a set of innocent emerald green eyes would watching from the shadows of the alleyway nearby. In small hands was the wallet that was stolen. Dressed in only a hooded jacket, the small figure crept over and placed the wallet back on the same table the man sat before quickly darting away. Reaching the safety of the shadows, the figure dug out the fifty dollars and smiled a bit. "Enough for food and maybe clothes." The tone was that of a young girl, yet it was quiet and soft. Placing it back into the pocket of her torn up jeans, she raised her hood again and set off to follow the first pair, Valentine and Redfield.

* * *

With said pair, Chris and Jill were looking in the vicinity of the cafe, hoping to find any traces of the wallet. "I still can't get over something. How can anyone snatch a wallet and not be seen?" Jill would ask him, raising an eyebrow.

"I don't know. But they won't get away with it for long," Chris replied, determination lighting up in his chocolate brown eyes. When he had joined S.T.A.R.S., he wanted to make a difference. He wanted to do anything to help his hometown and also... he needed the money for his sister, Claire's education during her time at college. Without it, the two would be on the streets or separated from each other.

Coming to the beginning of downtown Raccoon, the search had continued as it shifts to Barry and Wesker. The men had searched every nook and cranny near the cafe, but nothing had come up. It had been twenty minutes already, ten minutes until they had to meet back up with Chris and Jill. "Should we go ahead and meet back with those two?" Barry would ask. "I don't see it anywhere."

Wesker hated to admit it, but he had a point. Their search was beginning to look like a wild goose chase. As he began to speak to Barry, he felt something tug in his pocket. Slapping a hand to his right front pocket, he felt something... his wallet was gone. Looking around, that's when he spotted a small figure in a hooded jacket. "Barry, look!" He pointed out before going towards the figure. "Hey!"

The figure gasped, realizing she had been spotted, before taking off at a sprint with the two men close in pursuit. "Stop!" Barry barked out as Wesker radioed for Chris and Jill.

"Chris! Jill! We found the thief! They're on the run! Heading down Jackson Street! Get over here NOW!" the Captain barked into his radio and got a quick response from Jill, confirming they were on their way. The figure weaved through the crowd on the sidewalk while Wesker and Barry had to push through them to keep up. They would run towards another alleyway and saw the figure dashing up a fire escape. The two started after her, but that's when things got weird; the girl suddenly stretched out a hand, palm outward, and several garbage cans suddenly fell in Barry's direction, causing him to trip up and fall face first into the pavement.

"Barry!" The Captain made to go back, but Barry quickly spoke up as he struggled to get up.

"No! Captain, go! Don't lose 'em!"

With a nod, Wesker made his way up the fire escape after the figure, who by now had gained quite a lot of ground on him. He picked up his pace, determined to catch the thief, who was now leaping over the small gaps in between buildings. On the ground, Chris and Jill saw the two roof hopping and followed from the street below. Passing by the alley, Jill spotted Barry and hurried to his side. "Chris, follow Wesker," she said while helping the big guy to his feet.

Immediately taking off, Chris found another fire escape and climbed up, catching up with Wesker a minute later. The figure looked back and gasped in shock when she saw another person joining the blond officer. She couldn't be caught! Not now! Going faster, she spotted a large gap up ahead. Chris smirked; there was no way they were getting away now. "We gotcha now! Give it up!" he called to the thief.

But glaring, the thief put on a burst of speed and using the edge of the building they were on as a stepping stone, she jumps, flying across the gap. The momentum both guys had begun to backfire. Wesker managed to stop in time, but saw Chris go over after tripping over the ledge. He lashed out his hand and grabbed his wrist, preventing his fall to the dumpster beneath them. "Gotcha, Redfield!" He hauled him back up and turned to see the thief standing on the other side, their coat flapping in the wind. That's when they got a good look at the thief.

During the jump, the hood had come off her head. Long brown hair, a slightly dirtied face that told of a subtle Japanese heritage, and emerald green eyes that seemed to glitter in the sunlight. She looked no older than ten years of age.

'The thief's a kid?!' Chris thought in shock.

However, Wesker had noticed something else during their chase. When they had gone after the girl in the alley, after she had stretched out her hand, the garbage seemed to move on her command. It was as if... 'She's telekinetic. Could it be...?'

* * *

Looks like our favorite Captain seems to know something about this female. Who is this mysterious girl? Find out next time on RESIDENT EVIL: FALL FROM GRACE!


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: In this next chapter, this is where things are going to start picking up. Hope you enjoy this next chapter. Once more, I don't own Capcom. Otherwise, I would have made Chris and Jill kiss in RE5. DAMMIT CAPCOM! YOU RUIN OUR DREAMS! ;-; Anyway, rant over. Onto the story!  
**

* * *

The thief and her pursuers dared not move. Only heavy pants came from their lips, worn out from the chase. Emerald eyes met the two, the other being hidden by sunglasses. Finally, the young girl gave a triumphant smile and waves before running off and jumping down onto a closed dumpster, slid down the lid and ran off towards the downtown district once more, disappearing into the large crowd, just as Barry and Jill caught up. They quickly looked around, but the girl was now nowhere to be found. Jill groaned in disappointment while Barry cursed under his breath. The kid had been right there.. and she slipped through their fingers. Wesker and Chris climbed down the nearby fire escape and joined up with the two, both looking winded and yet just as disappointed.

"The kid's quick," Chris spoke up.

"Wait. It was a kid?!" Jill gasped in shock, looking between her Captain and the sharpshooter.

"Yes. A girl, no older than ten years of age. She outsmarted us, as much as I hate to say it," Wesker sighed, running a hand through his slicked back blond hair. "Long brown hair and deep green eyes." he looked down in thought for a moment. He had never seen eyes so green before. 'It HAD to be her. I remember those eyes! The girl... the secret Project.'

"Captain, you ok?" Barry asked, seeing that Wesker had gone silent. The Captain just shook himself out of his thoughts and looked up to his team.

"I'm fine Barry. We need to track her down. To do that, we need to set her up. If we do this right, we should nab her in no time. Let's head back for the station for now so we can plan it out. Don't want ears listening," he said before looking down the streets, as if the girl would be eavesdropping.

The others nodded in agreement before following their Captain back to the RPD. As they departed, at a local park that had been empty for awhile, the girl would sitting under a large play set, inside one of the yellow colored crawling tubes where a pillow and a tattered blanket would be. She sat down upon her 'bed' and sighed before glancing over to a teddy bear, which was slightly dirty. "They seem like nice people, Lancelot. But..." she looked down, curling her knees to her chest. "What if they work for THEM?" Tears pricked at the young girl's eyes, but she blinked them away. She cried enough after her parents were murdered by them. She had to be strong for them.

 **~Flashback~**

 _"GET AWAY FROM MY BABY!" Alana's mother would shriek as a couple of soldiers in Umbrella uniforms would haul the girl away from her parents.  
_

 _"MOMMY! DADDY!" Alana desperately tried to break free from them, but their hold remained strong on her as Ozwell Spencer himself approached Alana's father, a smug and triumphant grin upon his lips._

 _"You should not have hidden her from us. She holds great potential to be the genesis of a new world... a new era. Her blood is the key to all of it," Spencer spoke, his tone cold._

 _Alana's father glared murderously at Spencer. "Goddamn you Spencer! You're sick! She's just a little girl! Let her go!" he yelled back, struggling to get away from the soldiers holding him and his wife._

 _"You've committed a terrible crime against Umbrella... and now you must the pay the price for your insolence and insubordination." Turning his back to Alana's father, he walked back to the rest of his men, who had their guns aimed at them. "Dispose of them."_

 _Alana began to cry, but her father spoke up. "Alana, look at us! Look at us, baby!" Slowly, she moved her teary eyed gaze towards her parents, who both gave her sad smiles. "We love you sweetheart. Be strong, okay? Be str-" Two gunshots, one to each of their chests, silenced them and both fell to the ground, no longer moving._

 _"MOMMY! DADDY!"_

 **~Flashback End~  
**

"... I can't go back there. I can't let them catch me again." She hugged herself, rubbing her arms as the tears she tried to fight back finally fell. "Mommy... Daddy... I'm trying to be strong, just like you told me." After a few minutes, she wiped her tears and looked to the money she had grabbed earlier. Taking up twenty of the fifty, she pockets it before carefully crawling out of her 'home', looking around to make sure those officers were gone. As she slid out, her stomach began to growl. "I'll be back, Lancelot!" She called to her stuffed bear before taking off for the food stores.

* * *

At the RPD...

"We can't arrest her! She's just a kid!"

"Jill, if we don't, Irons will have our heads for letting the thief get away."

"Since when did you give a shit about Irons, Chris?"

"I don't! And I never will! The last thing we need is for the Chief to come down on ALL of us!"

"Enough!" Wesker barked out, breaking up the argument. "Arguing about it isn't going to get us anywhere. Both of you have points. Jill, I agree she is just a minor and throwing her in jail won't solve anything and will make matters worse for her if she is homeless. But Irons wants that thief caught," he would calmly explain.

"So what's the plan then? If Irons finds out we lied about the thief..." Joseph started to say. Earlier, he had been laughing about how a little girl managed to outsmart four STARS members, especially Captain Wesker himself. But a glare from the blond made him shut up real quick and get serious about the situation.

"He won't. I'll deal with Irons. Right now, we need a plan to catch her. And I may have one," Wesker shook his head before giving that trademark devious smirk.

"Ohoho! I know that smirk. Whatever you're thinking, I'm sure it's going to work," Barry smirked back. Whenever he saw that corner curl of the Captain's lips, either he had something planned or someone was going to get it.

"The girl only empties wallets of money, right? We use our own wallets as bait," Wesker laid it out for them.

"What?! Captain are you crazy?! What if this doesn't work? We saw how fast she is and how she managed to outrun us," Chris frowned, but Barry interrupts him.

"Trust him, Chris. It's either that or we don't catch her at all. Besides... if she is homeless, she obviously needs help if she's just stealing money," the gun expert would say. "This is going to work, I know it."

"You better be right about this. If my wallet vanishes..." Chris growled, making Wesker roll his eyes.

'Again with the empty threats...' he thought with annoyance.

* * *

Later that afternoon, after finishing off the paperwork Irons had them do earlier (in which Chris and the rest of STARS, minus Wesker, complained that they had gotten close to getting carpal tunnel), Chris, Wesker, Barry and Jill were now back at Linda's Coffee house, enjoying a good cup of coffee. Jill preferred hot cocoa over coffee most of the time, saying coffee usually kept her up at night. Joseph opted out, saying he needed to go help Brad with the choppers on the helipad, jokingly saying that Brad is helpless without him.

"I'm just glad that we got that done. My wrist still hurts.." Jill sighed in relief while rubbing and rolling her right wrist. "I don't know how you can do this with no problem Captain."

"You get used to it, Valentine. I was pushing pencils before you were born." Wesker replied jokingly, at the same time, hinting his past with Umbrella as a researcher. "Anyhow, you all know why we are here. It's almost time to put the bait to the test. If we're lucky, the girl will bite."

Chris scoffed. "And if she doesn't? What almighty Plan B have you got?" He said mockingly, evidently still pissed about the idea of possibly losing his wallet in this so-called plan. His sister's livelihood depended on his job and the money it brought him. Without it, her college dreams would be shattered.

"Never you mind, Redfield. This will work," Wesker replied before taking another sip of his coffee.

While sitting around for the next hour, Jill saw that her cup was now empty. "Well, I'm going for another round." As she reached for wallet... "What the..?! My wallet!" she exclaimed in shock, patting her pockets. "I know I didn't leave it inside the shop! It was right here!" she looked to each of the boys.

"Ah hell..." Barry felt for his wallet and that too was gone, along with Chris's, who let out a string of curse words under his breath. Wesker gave a smirk.

"She took the bait," he said before feeling a tug at his own pocket. He quickly slapped a hand over it, preventing his wallet from slipping out. "Oh no you don't!" All four shifted their gaze towards the alley near the cafe and there she was. Realizing she was caught, she made a dash for it with the four hot on her tail.

"GET BACK HERE, YOU LITTLE THIEF!" Chris barked out, taking the lead of the others. He was NOT going to let her slip away again, not with his money.

"Chris, don't hurt her!" Jill called up to him, but he didn't seem to hear as they ran in the direction of the park. The girl was keeping a good distance as she dashed for the safety of her home, three of the four wallets stowed inside her pocket. Coming to the swing set first, she then whipped around and just as Chris came up... she outstretched a hand and the chains of the swings caught his wrists, making him fall backwards. He tried pulling himself free as the girl took off again.

"She's just racking up the charges!" he growled as Jill and the others caught up.

"Hold still. Let me get you free. Barry, Captain, go on ahead!" Jill then began to tug at the chains, trying to set him loose.

With two of the members left, the girl looked behind to see that the red vested male and the one with the sunglasses were still behind her. Leaping over the teeter totter, she lashed out her hand again and the other end of it caught Barry in the stomach, knocking him on his ass and left him holding his stomach. "Shit... that hurt. That's definitely going to leave a mark," he moaned while Wesker leaped over the end that had come up. "Go get her, Captain!"

'There's no doubt now... it's her!' Wesker thought as he continued to chase her down. Seeing one left, she made her way to the next set of swings, where she tried to make them do the same to him as she did to Chris. However, Wesker dodged them by sliding underneath them and raced back to his feet without missing a beat. "You've gotta try harder than that, little one!" he called to her.

Squeaking in surprise and fear, the girl ran faster, as fast as her legs could carry her. If she could reach her home, she would be safe and he can't reach her. Besides, her home was too small for someone his size to fit through. Passing by the carousel, she jumped on, making it spin her way and she jumps off in an attempt to gain more ground. When Wesker jumped on, she flicked her wrist, making it spin backwards and sending him flying off. He landed on his ass with a grunt, but he hurriedly got back to his feet, dusting himself off. Finally, she came to the playground and she slid under the slide, into the crawl tube and went to the very back of it.

'I made it! He can't get to me!' she thought, triumph filling her chest. She quickly grabbed Lancelot, her bear, and held it close to her. Now the question was... did she lose them? She tried to quiet her panting, but the sound of footsteps in the sand made her go quiet, her eyes going wide. 'Oh please no... please go away! No no no no no..!'

Wesker made it to the slide, but all trace of the girl had seemingly disappeared. "Darn... where did she go..." he said quietly to himself. Looking around and seeing only open space, it was clear that she could only be in one place. Slipping behind the slide, he ducked down and spotted a face with bright green eyes staring back. "Ahh, there you are." He said softly, his voice however, was not filled with pain or anger, but with gentleness. "This must be where you live. Cozy little area... tell me, did you honestly think you would escape? Fool me once, shame on you. Fool me twice, shame on me." His words were soft and gentle, yet firm.

The girl shook in fear. She had nowhere to go now. Even if she could slip by him again, there was no doubt he could catch her in a second. Tears of fear pricked her eyes again as she held the bear close to him. "Please... just go away... you.. you can't get me in here! You can't reach me!" she spoke back, trying to sound brave. But the shakiness in her voice said it all. She needed the money to survive on the streets. That was all she could do. She had nowhere else to go, nowhere else to turn. Now she had been cornered, she was scared. What were the chances the cops were with THEM? She dared not speak of them... the ones who took her parents.

"Easy... I'm not going to hurt you. I want to help you. But first, you need to give back the wallets you stole from my team, ok?" Wesker spoke, keeping his voice at a low and soft tone, trying not to scare her anymore than she is now. "What's your name?"

She seemed to ease up a bit, hearing no malice or hurt in his tone. "... Alana. Alana Wolff," she finally replied in a timid voice.

Behind his sunglasses, his eyes would go wide a bit. 'I knew it... it IS her! The one Spencer caught six months ago...' he thought, his mind racing upon knowing he had caught the girl that escaped from the facility.

'I finally found you... Project White Dragon.' Snapping out of his shock, he quickly composed himself and gave a soft smile. "That's a beautiful name Alana. Why don't you come on out? I promise I won't let the rest of my team hurt you," he said, holding out a gloved hand to her.

"Captain, did you find her!?" Came Jill's call as they raced over to his position.

"I did, but keep back. She's scared and the last thing she needs is you guys crowding around," Wesker replied before turning his focus back on the girl, who seemed to flatten herself against the wall more upon hearing the three others, whimpering. "Hey, hey, hey... it's ok. They're not coming over. It's just me."

"Well of course she's scared! She's been caught and she knows where she's going," Chris scoffed again, crossing his arms.

"Chris!" Both Barry and Jill would yell at him.

"She's a minor! Back off!" Jill snapped next.

"She's a thief Jill! Good luck explaining THIS to Irons!" With that Chris stormed off, pissed off that they were defending the little girl over the law. Barry and Jill slowly came over and knelt on either side of Wesker while the Captain was trying to coax her out. Jill immediately felt sorry for her upon seeing what she looked like. Tattered and dirty clothes, slightly messy hair and emerald eyes brimming with unshed tears.

"Oh my goodness... look at her, Barry." Getting a bit closer to the hole, she offered the girl a smile. "Hi. I'm Jill," she spoke gently and Alana seemed to calm down once again and got off the wall in the back.

"H-Hi..." Alana would reply, now crawling a bit closer into the light, dragging her bear with her.

"Come on out. It's ok," Barry cooed to her, helping Wesker in trying to get her out.

Finally after awhile, she finally crawled outside and stepped fully into the light. "There we go. See? We're not going to hurt you. We're police officers. We protect people," Jill smiled warmly. "Do you have any parents?"

Alana shook her head no sadly. "... No. They're dead..."

All three frowned sadly and Jill gave her a hug. "Well, don't worry. You'll be safe with us. Let's get you out of here, ok? It's going to get cold tonight," she said, stroking her hair. "When we get back, we'll get you cleaned up, alright?"

Nodding her head, she finally smiled at the trio. Wesker wrapped an arm around her shoulders and together, they made their way back to the station. For Alana, things may be starting to turn around for her.

* * *

 **With the thief now 'caught', what does Wesker know about Alana? And what is Project White Dragon? Find out in the next chapter of RESIDENT EVIL: FALL FROM GRACE!**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: HA! TWO CHAPTERS IN ONE DAY! BOOYAH! Anyway, I should've warned everyone that in this story, Chris is a huge dick at first. But you'll see that soon change later on as the story progresses. Now that Alana has entered the picture, what does the future hold for her? Shall we find out? ONTO THE STORY!**

* * *

Alana now sat inside Wesker's office on the sofa, clutching her bear close to her chest. She had given the wallets back to their respective owners (Chris had snatched his back, grumbling something about 'little thief' and 'jail', which earned a glare from the Captain) and now had a blanket wrapped around her, thanks to Jill. As the Captain walked inside, he closed the door behind him so Chris would not rudely interrupt him. He had to figure out what to do with Irons if he ever caught wind of this. It seemed most things never escaped the Chief's eyes and ears. Sitting behind his desk, he looked over to the obviously still nervous young girl.

"There's no reason to be nervous here. You're safe," Wesker assured her, keeping his tone soft like before around her.

"But... that man out there..." Alana started to say and Wesker knew exactly who she was talking about for he gave a smirk.

"He's not coming in here. I made sure he stayed away from you. It's obvious that you needed that money to survive on the streets. But you know what you did was wrong, right?" Upon seeing her nod and look down in shame, he sighed and came around his desk and sat down beside her, placing a hand on her shoulder. "But you don't have to do that anymore. You're with us now. If you ever need anything, just ask."

Nodding again, the two would then turn upon hearing the door open and in came Jill, a cup of hot cocoa in her left hand. "Hey there, sweetie. You ok?" she would ask, sitting on her other side and handing her the cup. Alana would just nod and sipped at it, smiling in content upon the warm chocolate dancing on her tongue. The master of unlocking turned to see the bear upon her lap. "That's a cute little bear. Did your Mom and Dad give that to you?"

Mentioning the bear brought a wider smile to the girl's face. "Uh-huh. His name is Lancelot. Daddy named him after the brave knight in the stories, saying he'll protect me when he's not there." But that smile soon faded as quick as it came. Jill also frowned and hugged the little girl gently.

"I'm sorry... I shouldn't have brought that up," she sighed.

Alana just nods as she fought back tears. Wesker couldn't help but also feel sorry for her as he stroked her hair. 'Damn you Spencer... how much more pain and misery will you cause?!' he thought, anger boiling up behind his hidden eyes. It seemed even small children like Alana were not off limits in his so called master plan.

"... Umbrella killed them," she would suddenly blurt out, making Jill and Wesker freeze in what they were doing.

"Whoa hold on... Umbrella? The pharmaceutical company? You said THEY killed them? That's quite a big accusation," Jill would ask, now looking puzzled as she raised an eyebrow at the girl.

"Yeah. Umbrella killed them. They took me away from my parents. They did... things to me. I can't remember how long I was there, but the things they did didn't stop!" By now, the girl began shaking a bit. Jill quickly grabbed the cup before it fell from her grip and placed it on the desk as Alana grabbed her head, eyes shutting tightly. "Everything hurt... they didn't stop! They never left me alone! They stuck needles in me!" Suddenly, some of the things in the room started to shake. The two looked up in shock as one of the pictures fell from the wall, the glass protecting the picture of the Alpha Team shattering. "I don't want to go back there! I WON'T!" Another picture on Wesker's desk was suddenly pushed off by an unknown force, the wooden frame cracking a bit upon impact.

'What the...?! What the hell's going on!?' Jill thought wildly as she saw the two frames falling.

'She's gotta be doing this..! Her power must react to her emotions! She's using psychokinesis!' Wesker thought otherwise before taking the girl into his arms. "Alana, calm down. It's ok... shhh... it's ok..." he soothed her, rubbing her back. "I must agree with Jill. This is a big accusation towards them-"

"But it WAS them! They're looking for me! Please you gotta believe me! It was Umbrella! They were at my house and they killed my parents!" Alana begged Wesker now, clutching his wrists desperately.

"Alana, settle down. We hear you," Jill spoke up, rubbing her back. "We're going to look into this, right Captain?"

"Indeed we will. We'll find out what's going on and if Umbrella is responsible, we'll see to it that justice is done," Wesker nods in return and Alana finally calmed herself. The objects in the room stopped shaking upon her mental state easing down. But she then got up, turned around and pulling down the left side of her shoulder, the two would see the Umbrella logo burned into her shoulder along with a five digit number underneath. By now, Barry had come into the office, hearing the racket and his eyes went wide upon seeing the tattoo.

"Jesus Christ... Umbrella did this!?" he gasped in shock while Jill's fingers gingerly touched it.

"To an innocent girl, nonetheless. That's just wrong!" Jill spoke in disgust, glaring at the tattoo.

"I told you... Umbrella. They're bad. They're not who you think they are," Alana whimpered as her own fingers brushed against it before pulling her shirt back up. Then she sat down, hugging herself under the blanket that had fallen off when she stood up. The Umbrella tattoo made her feel as if she were just cattle to them. Cattle to do with as they pleased before being sent for the slaughterhouse when their use was over. But Alana had defied the odds and ran from that place.

"Now the million dollar question is this... what are we going to tell Irons?" Barry asked, bringing up a good point. What WERE they going to say? If Irons found out they lied, their jobs would be jeopardy. And Alana's life would be shattered.

"I believe for now, we keep quiet about this unless Irons mentions it. Should he do so, I'll deal with him." Wesker then knelt down in front of the young girl. "We're not going to let anything happen to you. I promise," he said, placing a hand on her shoulder.

"Believe me, you don't want to meet Chief Irons. He's one mean man," Jill shook her head, her tone filled with warning.

"He's the lousiest son of a bitch to ever walk this earth," Joseph added, popping his head in.

"Frost, language!" Wesker snapped at him firmly, causing Joseph to clap a hand over his mouth, realizing Alana was in there with them.

"Sorry..." Joseph whispered, cringing from the verbal slap on the wrist for his choice of words.

"Captain Wesker shouldn't have to warn you, Frost. Correct your vocabulary, otherwise there will be consequences." Barry spoke up, looking towards Alana. "You said Umbrella... experimented on you? Could you tell us where they took you? That would give us a lead." He said softly yet gruffly, probably due to his fairly deep voice. "Anything you can tell us, or are willing to tell us would be a great help. And trust us, we'll keep you safe and bring them to justice for their crimes.

Alana looked down for a moment, sitting on the sofa, deep in thought. "All I remember was that I was kept in a small room. And the place they took me to had a large lab... and something inside a tank of water. It looked human but... its heart was outside the chest. That's all I saw before they took me into another area in the lab. And that's where..." she had to stop, her throat clogging up with tears that threatened to surface again. "That's all I remember," she spoke after a few moments of silence. "After I escaped, I didn't turn around but I remember running through the forest... and I wound up here."

"Wait... the forest? As in Raccoon Forest?" Jill asked, both eyebrows going up a bit.

Alana nods and the team looked at each other, all sharing a look of surprise. "If she says that facility is nearby then... Captain, we gotta check it out!" Joseph said before looking to Wesker.

"... We need further proof in order for us to investigate the place she described. Alana, if you can remember where it is, can you take us there?" Wesker would ask of her and she gave a hesitant nod, not liking the idea of returning to that place. But she had to if Umbrella was going to be stopped. "In the meantime, we'll start gathering clues. Alana, I want you to tell us everything you know or remember. If something comes up, tell us immediately, ok?"

"Ok," Alana nods back to him in reply.

* * *

After two long hours of trying to remember and recollecting, despite the pain it brought her and almost caused her power to manifest a few times, Wesker was now looking over the notes he had written down. But already... he knew where she was talking about. He had been there ever since he started working for Umbrella. And she knew of the horrors that she had spoken of. Still she could not help but feel sympathetic towards her. And yet... there was great potential lying within her. Her powers were remarkable, but obviously lacked control on Alana's part. Then again, being forced through experiments and inheriting these powers unwillingly would have any small child scared for their lives. He looked over to the girl, whom was now asleep on the office couch, curled under the blanket with her teddy bear, Lancelot. Looking down at the notes one more time, he gave a sigh and ran a hand through her hair. Now she had escaped and he now had her in his grasp, he was not willing to let go of her anytime soon.

'Spencer will pay for this... this I swear it,' he vowed in his mind before going over to Alana, keeping his footsteps as quiet as possible in order not to wake her up. He stroked her hair with a gloved hand. 'I promise Alana... I'll get Umbrella for this. They are going down.'

Jill came in later to deliver the reports from earlier and spotted Wesker near Alana. A soft smile appeared on her lips before quietly placing the file on his desk before whispering "Irons wants to see you."

Nodding, he tucked Alana in before heading for the Chief's office. As Wesker approached the door, Irons was already inviting him in. 'Expecting me, indeed.' Wesker thought to himself. "You wanted to see me Brian?"

Irons turned round in his chair and frowned. "I have warned you before about how you address me, Wesker. It's Chief Irons. Or else."

Wesker frowned himself. "If you insist, Brian."

Irons' face contorted with rage. He stood up, slamming a fat fist on his desk. "You're damn right I insist, Wesker! Now I'm demanding you call me Chief, or face my wrath!" After several tense moments of each man staring with intense hatred, Irons calmed and sat down again. "Now then, the report on the thief? Have you caught him?" Wesker shook his head. "Well why the fuck not?!" he then bellowed.

Wesker calmly replied "Because he shot himself before I could corner him."

Irons allowed himself a grin, lowering his voice. "Ah, well then. That saves on doing the paperwork, had you caught him. I'll have him crossed off our wanted list. Good work, Wesker." Irons stopped talking and started writing in his black book. He stopped briefly to look up. "Why are you still here? GET OUT OF MY OFFICE!"

Wesker glared at him a moment more before turning on his heel and heading out of the office. He noticed some of the Alpha Team was staring up at him, having a good idea why their Captain had been called in. Upon seeing the crew looking up, he just shook his head before saying "Get back to work, all of you." Work slowly resumed, just as he made it back to his office. Hearing Alana stir on the couch, he looked over. "Mr. Wesker...?"

"Shhh... it's alright. Go back to sleep," he soothed her, patting her head gently. Without a second thought, the little girl fell right back to sleep as Wesker sat down behind his desk, returning to his own paperwork.

* * *

As the shift ended, most of STARS had already gone home, except for Jill and Wesker, who had stayed behind to finish what was left of the paperwork. Alana had woken not too long ago and patiently waited for her caretaker to finish up with what he had. In her hands was a can of Coca-Cola, which she happily sipped at. A couple of times, Wesker had to tell her not to slurp. "It's rude and young ladies do not slurp," he said to her and she nodded in understanding, trying to be more quieter.

"Goodnight, Captain!" Jill called before leaving the office. Now it was just Alana and Wesker. Just then, her little stomach began to growl, making Wesker look up and smirk a bit.

"Hungry?" He would receive a nod in reply before he handed her a dollar. "Use that for the machines inside the staff room. I'm sure Valentine showed you where it was right?" Another nod and she would head off for the staff room. A few minutes later, she came with a bag of barbecue chips. She would immediately dig in, savoring each bite of them. It had been such a long time since she tasted chips of any kind. Wesker chuckled and shook his head before looking back down at his paperwork and completing what was left of it.

Finally placing his pen down after half an hour, Wesker stacked his work in a neat pile before setting it to one corner of his desk before grabbing his coat. "Ready to go?"

"Yeah!" Alana grinned now. He had been talking about taking her home with him and was ecstatic about the idea. As they exited the office and came outside, Wesker would suddenly kneel down, his back facing her.

"Get on," he smirked to her and she jumped on his back, latching her arms around his neck and legs around his waist. Together, they headed for home.

"Thanks for taking me, Mr. Wesker," Alana said, laying her head on his shoulder.

"Please... call me Wesker."

* * *

 **It seems that Wesker DOES indeed have a heart. What future awaits for young Alana? Find out next time on RESIDENT EVIL: FALL FROM GRACE!**

 **AN: Sorry if I made Wesker a bit OOC in this. You'll see the badass Tyrant we know and love later on ^^**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Still proud that two chapters were done in one night! ^^ Yayz! You know my disclaimer. ONTO THE STORY! By the way, if I make a character too OOC, let me know please. And remember to review after you are done reading. Reviews are much appreciated!  
**

* * *

7:30 am

Wesker residence

Sunlight shown through the open window of a bedroom, shining on young Alana Wolff as she slowly stirred from her sleep. Tucked warmly under the covers of Wesker's guest bedroom, it didn't take her long last night to fall asleep. It was not even five minutes, but then again, she did sleep at the playground. She couldn't remember the last time she slept on a comfortable bed. The bed they had at the facility was too hard and not very comfy. Emerald eyes would slowly open up before letting out a yawn, rubbing the sleep out. Lancelot was propped up beside her against another pillow.

"Good morning."

Alana turned over and smiled when she saw Wesker standing at her bedside, already dressed in his police uniform and a small smile on his face, sunglasses hanging from his shirt, showing his steel blue eyes. With another yawn, she spoke up. "G'morning.." she said in a groggy tone.

"How did you sleep?" he asked her, stroking her messy hair.

"I slept great. The bed was very comfy," Alana nods back to him before pushing the covers off of her, revealing her to wearing a white shirt that she had borrowed from him to use as a nightshirt. She then crawled over and gave him a hug, which he returned, rubbing her back.

"That's good to hear. It's a lot better than the tube you were sleeping in, huh?" he said and she would nod again before sliding out of the bed, placing her feet upon the carpet. "Want some breakfast before we head for the station?"

"Yes, please," she answered politely and taking his hand, they headed downstairs and went for the kitchen. Wesker's house was a two story home. His room was upstairs at the other end of the hall, just a couple of doors down where Alana had slept just in case she needed him. Taking a seat at the table, Alana watched and waited patiently as Wesker began cooking breakfast.

"So Alana... about your powers... " he began as he placed on half a pack of bacon.

Alana blinked in surprise, perking her head up. She was going to ask about how he knew about them, but then her mind clicked back to when she used them against his team while trying to escape at the playground. Definitely not a morning person, Wesker would observe from over his shoulder, seeing the brief look. With that thought, she would then ask back "What about them?"

"I noticed how they react to your emotions. When we were talking about Umbrella" Alana subtly winced at the mention of THEM. "I saw how they react to your feelings. When you get riled up, they manifest. Do they do so otherwise?"

"You mean... can I use them when I am not sad or angry?" She would get a nod in response from Wesker as he flipped the bacon over. "Yeah. When I am happy, I feel in control. I can make them do anything." She spots him reaching for a fork and stretching a hand out, the fork would suddenly levitate and float over into his hand. "I can only do small things. Big things... I can't. I lose control and I end up hurting someone or almost doing so."

"I see." Using the fork, he separated the pieces of bacon that were still sticking together. "If there were a way to help you control your powers... would you take it?" he would then ask of her, hinting of what he could be thinking. 'Just imagine what she can do with full control over her powers... she would be a force not to be trifled with.'

Alana immediately and eagerly nodded. "Yes! Yes I would! I don't want to hurt anyone anymore with my powers! I want to do more with them! I want to use them to fight Umbrella!" she would exclaim, pounding a fist onto the table. Once more with her riled up emotions, the windows in the kitchen began to rattle. "I'm sick of Umbrella!" The window in front of Wesker began to crack slightly. Wesker quickly came over and placed a hand on her back.

"Easy, easy... I didn't mean to get you this riled up. Calm down," he spoke in a gentle tone and Alana took a few calming breaths to steady herself. Once she felt in control again, her power subsided and the windows stopped rattling. "But I assure you we WILL get Umbrella for what has been done to you. I promise."

Smiling up at him, she nods in agreement before he went back to finish cooking the rest of breakfast. 'Indeed, Umbrella is going down. If I can help Alana train with her powers, she would be a deadly fighter.' A sly smirk would come across his lips. 'Spencer, you old fool. You don't know what you have just unleashed...'

* * *

8 am

RCPD

As the Captain and the young telekinetic, who had Lancelot in her right arm while holding Wesker's hand with her left, walked into the STARS Alpha office, they would be immediately be greeted by Barry and Jill, the two of the team members already there. "G'morning, Captain! Morning Alana!" Jill smiled and waved to the two.

"Morning, Miss Jill!" Alana grinned and tottered over to her, giving her a hug. The elder female hugged her back, laughing a bit.

"Miss Valentine," Wesker would nod back to them with a slight smirk before heading for his office. "Alana, don't bother the rest of the team too much when they get here. They have work to do and I don't want Irons to see you."

"Yes, sir," Alana would nod before going over to Barry, who was asleep at his desk. Before she could wake him up... Joseph Frost entered with his usual, upbeat attitude. "THE FUN HAS ARRIVED! Thank ya very much," he playfully shouted.

Jill rolled her eyes at his antics; always the loud one in the morning. And she thought Chris was bad. "Hey there, Joseph," she says simply.

"Awww, you guys are no fun," Joseph huffed, crossing his arms before heading for his desk.

"Oh Joseph..." Barry spoke in that gruff voice, shaking his head, annoyed at being woken up before his head hit the desk again and fell right back to sleep. This gave Frost a wicked idea. Slowly creeping over to his own desk, he slowly slid out an air horn he had been saving at first for Brad. Sneaking over to the sleeping Burton... he blew the air horn right in his ear, startling him awake with a snap.

"FRRRROOOOOST!" Came the bellowing shout as Barry began pursuit of Joseph, who had darted out of the office and down the hall. Wesker and Jill watched on, the scene looking like something from Tom and Jerry. If Chris had been there, Jill knew he would be playing some kind of silly music to go along with it.

Wesker would merely reply as he sighed to himself "Just another day at the office..." before getting to work on the paperwork left for him by none other than Irons himself. Half an hour later, Brad would arrive and after a quick hello to the other members and Alana, he went to his desk. And of course, last to arrive was Chris. However... he looked like he was in a sour mood, which did not bode well for Wesker. Unbeknowst to the rest of them, he had a run in with Irons and the argument the two had set Chris off all over again. Jill glanced over to Barry, who just shrugged as if saying 'Don't say a word to him'. Giving a quick nod, she just focused on her work. But the rest of the team knew they needed to say something eventually. But the question was who had the guts to say something to the angry Redfield?

And to no one's surprise, it was Wesker who had spoken up. "Something's got you in a particularly foul mood, Redfield," he began to say to Chris.

And of course, Chris snapped back. "Don't even go there, Captain!"

"Are you willing to explain what's got you so pissed off?" Wesker replied in an equally sully voice.

Chris merely growled back at him and Jill could only watch on with Barry and Joseph. And then he answered. "Fucking Irons!"

'I knew it,' Jill thought with a shake of her head.

"Oh boy. This is about to get good," Barry muttered to the rest of them.

"Can you believe what he just said?! I was only FIVE minutes late and the bastard threatened to fire me!" he yelled as he balled his hands into tight, angry fists. "Ugh! Would I give to throw a punch at that guy...!" But then he settled down a bit as something came to mind at what he saw earlier. "You know come to think of it... I saw him carrying something to his office. It looked some paintings. Irons never struck me as an artistic type."

"Me neither," Joseph replied, stroking his chin. "I wonder what's with the sudden interest?"

"I wonder what he is planning to use them for..?" Chris wondered himself, looking down in thought. And then he suddenly remembered. "Oh guys, look busy. I think he may be coming this way."

At this, the rest of the team hurried back to their desks as Alana scurried back into Wesker's office to hide, remembering the little tidbits of info the team gave her about the Chief. Just as they got back to their desks, the door opened and the familiar thumping of boots indicated that Irons had arrived. Brad tried to hide a squeak of fright as he looked down at the paper before him. Irons would clear his threat upon entering, making the team look up.

"Ah, Chief. What can I do for you?" Wesker would ask in his best polite tone, but his eyes would narrow in irritation behind his sunglasses. Chris and the team were not the only ones who despised the fat bastard.

Irons gave off an evil grin. "Where is Redfield?" He would request. "I caught him coming in late."

Chris, being the tough guy that he was, was not going to back down from Irons. Given he was still pissed off from earlier, he bolted up from his desk. "What the hell do you want, Irons?!"

"Is that really any way to speak to your superior, Redfield?" Irons would calmly reply, that grin never leaving his pudgy face.

Chris would immediately reply, body trembling with barely controlled rage "I don't give a fuck what you think!"

"Well, it's perfectly obvious to me when you walked in," Irons would merely shrug at him.

Under his desk, Joseph clenched his hands into fists. Chris was his best friend and to see him getting insulted... no wonder he wanted to throttle Irons. He was a Grade A jackass.

"You're being awfully nice, Chief. That's a little suspicious to me..." Chris raised an eyebrow at him.

"You're always quick to cast blame, aren't you Redfield?"

"I don't trust you, Irons and neither does anyone else."

"Well I hate to break it to you, Redfield, but you will have to get used to it. After all, I'm the one who signs your checks. Isn't that what your sister needs?" Irons smirked back at him and that made Chris bristle.

"How did you know that?" he lowly growled back at him, narrowing his eyes.

"I have my ways..." Irons would chuckle darkly before heading for his office.

Chris balled his fists, but stomped down the urge to go after him. Hearing the Chief's door close, Joseph muttered "Asshole..."

"I hate that guy," Chris would hiss before sitting back down at his desk. He could only wish that one day, Karma would come back and bite Irons in the ass and give him every bit of punishment he deserves. Then he would add aloud "I'm going to get him one of these days. I don't know how much more of his bullshit I can take. But I'll get him one day. Mark my words..."

"We know, Chris. We all hate him. And we will wish he could jump in front of a bus," Jill reply.

"That's all well and good. But none of you have a sister who depends on the money that asshole gives out. If I lose this job, it's over for her," Chris would sigh as he ran a hand through his short brown hair.

"Speaking of jumping in front of a bus, that would be one huge stain on the windows," Joseph snickered and some of the team joined him in laughter. Even Alana had to laugh at that, hearing everything that Irons and Chris said.

"I think you need a tank to flatten him," Chris would smirk at Frost, who sniggered back.

* * *

12:34 pm

"LUNCH TIME!" Joseph shouted out as the clock chimed inside the office before looking to the rest of the team. "Who's up for going to J's Bar and Grill?"

"Sounds good to me. Their bacon cheeseburgers are awesome and are to die for," Chris said, almost licking his lips at the thought of that mouth watering burger dancing on his taste buds after that one savoring bite.

"Can I go too?" Alana would peek out from the office, smiling at the team. It had been awhile since she had a decent meal. The only thing she survived on while on the streets was stuff she could get from the markets on the streets or from the stores whenever she had money.

"No," Chris said flatly, making the little girl frown a bit.

"Chris!" Jill glared at him a bit, her hands now on her hips.

"Redfield..." Wesker spoke up in a warning tone as he came behind Alana, placing a hand on Alana's shoulder. "Take her."

"That brat is not coming, Captain! She's probably going to steal someone's else wallet while we're there. So fuck that, Wesker. She's NOT going with us," Chris snapped back at him and Alana began to tear up a bit.

"Chris, that's enough! What's the matter with you!?" Barry shot up from his desk, glaring at the sharpshooter, who just crossed his arms and gave a nasty glare back more towards Alana. "She's just a kid! Lay off for Chrissake! Have you forgotten where she came from?"

"Then why doesn't she go with Wesker then?! The two are buddy-buddy! I don't see why she wants to go with US?" Chris scoffed.

While the STARS team aruged, Alana felt her powers building up inside her from the stress and the sadness caused by the division. She didn't get why Chris was so mean to her still, even after she had given back the wallets and even apologized for it. Hands balling up on the bottom of Wesker's vest, she felt herself snap.

"STOP IT!" she hollered out and a small burst of psychokinetic power rocked the office, sending some stuff on and behind their desks tumbling to the ground. Even some of the team lost their balance, but stayed on their feet except for Brad. Everyone snapped their shocked gazes towards the young girl, who only stared for a moment... before bolting out of the office with a sob, slamming the door behind her.

"Alana, come back!" Wesker called after her before shooting a cold glare at Chris. "I'll deal with you later..." Then he proceeded to go after her, calling her name again as he shut the door behind him. "Alana!"

Everyone now turned their glares at Chris, who gave one right back.

"Nice going, Redfield."

"Shut up, Frost."

* * *

As Alana ran from the RPD station, tears flew behind her. This was not fair! She was trying to make things up for what she did earlier. Footsteps slapping against the pavement, she ran as fast as she could towards the playground, back towards her 'home'. As she zipped past the swings, they started to swing on their own from her rampant power.

"Alana! Wait!" Wesker was heard calling out for her, but she didn't stop running. Ducking into the tube, she curled up with her legs close to her chest, her arms wrapped around her knees. She heard his footsteps, but she didn't care at the moment. Her heart was hurting. Her head was feeling like someone was pounding into her with an axe.

Coming to the front of the tube, Wesker knelt down with a concerned frown upon his face. "Alana… that was not right on how Chris treated you. I know you wanted to go with them. How about this?" He went a bit closer, reaching out with his hand out to her. "We'll go together. I'll treat you for lunch."

Sniffling, she finally gives a nod before crawling back out and throwing her arms around him, she cried into his shoulder. Wesker held her close, rubbing her back in soothing circles.

'Dammit, Redfield… I'll be surprised if one of the team members hasn't beaten some sense into you by the time I get back. If they didn't, I will…' he thought angrily as he picked her up and held her bridal style. "Come. Let's get something to eat."

* * *

J's Bar and Grill

12:54 pm

Chris was sitting at the bar, drinking a bottle of bar by himself while the rest of the team had gotten a booth. They had already ordered their meals and now were just waiting.

"God, what is up Chris's ass? He's usually not like this except with Irons," Joseph said while drinking a pint of Guinness.

"I don't know. He can't still be sore from Alana's actions. She was just trying to survive. She apologized afterward and the wallets were returned," Jill sighed, rubbing the bridge of her nose.

"Forget it, Jill. Let him sulk," Barry spoke in his gruff voice, running a hand through his hair. "But yeah, he had no right to treat the kid that way."

Just then, the door opened and in came said child with Wesker. "Hi guys!" Alana ran over and jumped into Barry's arms, who gave a laugh and hugged her back tightly.

Chris scowled from the bar before looking away, growling under his breath. Jill and Joseph smiled as the girl slid between Burton and Valentine while Wesker sat on the outside of the booth. One of the waitresses came over and took drink orders. Alana ordered a Dr. Pepper while Wesker ordered a glass of Redbreast Irish whiskey. Alana snuck a glance over to Chris, but soon looked away and began to chat animatedly with the rest of the team, occasionally making them laugh.

Their orders finally came and Alana almost drooled at the sight of the bacon cheeseburger that Barry had ordered. Seeing the girl eying it, he took his knife and actually sliced it in half. "Here ya are, kiddo. Have at it," he smiled as he pushed the first half towards her.

Elation grew in her eyes before taking her half and began to devour it. Joseph snickered as she wolfed down her burger. "Geez, kid. Slow it down. I don't think the Captain would like you to get an upset stomach," he elbowed her a bit.

"Indeed. Take slow bites, Alana. No need to eat so fast," Wesker nods in agreement before taking a sip of his whiskey.

As Chris sat alone, he glanced over at the others. He could not believe they were so accepting of the kid. If her story about being a test subject for Umbrella was true, then she was nothing but their puppet. A ticking time bomb that could explode at any moment. After what she did in the office, there was no telling what she was capable of. Worse still, what if this cute, sweet little girl was just a facade? What if she was playing STARS for fools, luring them into her trap? Well he wasn't going to fall for that. Tomorrow morning, when he reached the office, he was going to make his views known. Whether they liked it or not.

As for Alana, she could not help but fall back into her mind. She could not believe that they were so accepting of her. After all the stuff she told them, she believed that they would cast her out, thinking she was crazy. After all, Umbrella had a pretty convincing mask on them, making people think they were the good guys of the world. But thankfully, they took her story seriously. If things went right for them, then Umbrella would be gone for good. Glancing over to Chris, she frowned.

That man… he hated her so much. She got a bad feeling about what he had on his mind. She just hoped he was not going to do anything to get her in trouble with the Chief. From the stories she heard about the evil man, she didn't want to EVER cross him in a dark alley or alone in the RPD. Just the way his aura was… it was bone chilling to the female telekinetic.

"… ana? Alana? You ok?" Wesker's voice snapped her out of her thoughts, seeing that she had spaced out for a moment.

Not saying anything for a moment, she finally shook her head. "I'm fine."

* * *

 **What is on Chris's mind? It certainly spells trouble for young Alana. Find out what happens next on the next episode of RESIDENT EVIL FALL FROM GRACE!**


	5. Chapter 5

AN: **Things are starting to build up a bit with Alana and Chris… and it's not good. Let's find out what he's got on his mind. ONTO THE STORY!**

* * *

11:00 am the next day

RPD Alpha Team Office

After lunch yesterday, things had gone back to normal as the team returned to the office and to their routine. Alana had sat quietly in Wesker's office, waiting for her guardian to finish his work before going home with her. And now it was Friday, the day the team had been waiting for. Meaning no PT sessions with Bravo and no shooting practices either. And also, paperwork was minimal. What the team did on Fridays was just hang around the office, sometimes acting like little kids, laughing and sharing jokes or stories with one another. Even Chris got into it, hanging with Barry and Joseph at one corner of the office. With Alana now with them, Jill took the girl to her desk and promised to teach her how to draw.

"I already know how to draw, Miss Jill," Alana said, raising an eyebrow in confusion.

"But how would you like to draw better?" Jill smiled back at her as she took out a sketchpad and showed her some of the well detailed drawings she had. From a simple sketch of a bird, yet with more details, to a face drawing of Rebecca Chambers, the young medic for the Bravo Team. She also showed her a drawing of the sunset at Raccoon Park, which amazed Alana to no end.

"That's so cool!" she said in awe.

"How about it? Want me to teach you?" Jill asked, getting an immediate nod from the little girl. Satisfied with her answer, she gets out an empty sketchpad and some pencils. "Just follow me as best you can, ok? No one's perfect, remember that."

Wesker watched from his office with a smirk as Jill and Alana began to draw together, giggling occasionally. 'Jill makes a good mother. She's grown attached to that girl… as have I,' he thought to himself as he observed.

"Knock knock!" Forest came in, carrying two dozen donuts, a dozen in each box. "DONUTS!"

"Sweet!" Joseph hurried over and taking the boxes, he sets them on his desk and opened them up and the team began to help themselves. As Alana reached in… the box suddenly closed on her hand, Chris glaring down at her.

"STARS only, kid," he spoke in a low tone. "Ask someone else. These are for us." He added, eyeing her with a spiteful look. He didn't want her touching anything that would end up in his system. He didn't trust her not to be contagious or something. Anything to keep her away. He might **barely** tolerate her presence, but he wanted her nowhere near anything he might use. Or eat.

"Chris!" Jill yelled at her as she came over to Alana, who had began to tear up again. "Stop that! She's just a kid! Let her have a donut!"

"No… it's ok… I'll just get something else…" Alana sighed and looked down before starting to head for the staff break room, hanging her head a bit. However, Joseph stopped her by placing a hand on her shoulder.

"No way, chica. If you want one, you're free to have one. Don't let what that idiot says get to you," he said before guiding her back to the box of donuts and grabbed one, handing it over.

Chris cursed under his breath and scowled at Joseph. Ignoring everyone, he went back to his desk, slipped on his headphones and got back to his paperwork, still muttering away to himself. Wesker sighed and shook his head, taking off his sunglasses and pinching the bridge of his nose, annoyance clearly showing on his face. He was trying so hard not to lose his temper with the short tempered Redfield. Alana now sat in Wesker's office, happily now munching away at the glazed donut. Jill shook her head at Chris; she was getting so close to snapping at him, but she knew if she did, she could get in serious trouble.

Finishing off her donut, Alana licked her fingers and used a napkin to brush off her lips of the sugary glaze. Looking out the office, she caught Joseph's eye. "Thank you, Joseph!" she chirped at him with a grin.

"No problem, kid!" Joseph shot her a thumbs up before going back to chatting it up with Barry at his desk.

Now going back to Jill, their drawing lessons continued… until Forest sounded the alarm. "Grinch! Grinch!" The call sign for the impending arrival of the Chief.

Hurrying to place the donuts away so Irons would not see them, the team went back to their desks as Alana ran back into Wesker's office and sat down on the sofa, sketchpad in her arms with pencils in her pocket. However, Irons ignored their office and passed by. This caught Chris' attention and he got up from his desk. Going over to the door, he peered out and watched the fat bastard waddle down the hallway. He seemed to be in a hurry. Finding this suspicious, Chris darted out and followed the Chief, though at a distance to avoid being detected.

Someway up ahead, Irons was speaking a rather one-sided conversation with a man Chris didn't recognize. This man walked over to the statue in the middle of the hall and placed a large red gem the size of a fist, into its hand. He then moved two smaller statues that had apparently been delivered onto two pedestals either side of the larger statue.

A click sounded and the large statue's hand clenched, locking the gem inside its palm. Chris was puzzled by this. Why would Irons do this? What was so special about that gem that he'd go to such lengths to conceal it? He quickly dashed back to the STARS office before Irons noticed him, then relayed what he had seen with the others.

* * *

"A jewel?" Jill asked of him as he got curious looks from the team.

"What would Irons want with a stupid gem?" Joseph piped up, crossing his arms, raising an eyebrow.

"Hell if I know. It looked like a ruby, about the size of a fist. Irons sure seemed pretty protective of it. Wonder what he's planning to do with it?" Chris wondered aloud, thinking to himself. "It seems like a complete waste of money to pay for something like that, unless he meant to use it for something... Man, Irons just gets weirder every day."

"No shit," Barry spoke, rubbing his bearded chin.

Inside the office, Alana was wondering the same thing. What would Irons want with a jewel? Looking to her guardian, she piped up to Wesker. "Wesker, why would Irons want a jewel? And why hide it?"

Of course, he knew exactly why. There were two of those gems, and they were part of an elaborate scheme to hide the keys to Irons' hidden section in his office. However, he couldn't reveal this knowledge to any of them. Not even Alana. Wesker shrugged, indicating he knew nothing. With a sigh, she shook her head at the others, signing that neither she or the Captain knew why.

"It's gotta be important if Irons is going through such lengths to hide something like that," Joseph said, rubbing his red clothed head, brows furrowing.

Though the STARS had gone back to work, the others were still wondering what was Irons trying to hide. 'Too bad I can't read his mind,' Alana thought to herself as she played with Lancelot on the floor of Wesker's office. She then felt her stomach rumbling and she stood to her feet. "I'll be right back Wesker. I'm going to get something to eat," she says before tottering off to the break room.

As Chris watched the little girl depart from the office, he knew it was time to make his case known to Wesker about Alana. He had to get him to see that her attitude could be fake. Getting up from his seat, he made his way to Wesker's office. He would knock three times and upon his permission to enter, Redfield stepped inside. "Captain, I need to talk to you."

"What is it, Redfield?" Wesker asked, not taking his eyes off his paperwork.

"It's about Alana-" Chris began, but the Captain held up a hand.

"I don't want to hear any complaints about her being here. You've done enough of that as it is," he says, glancing up with his eyes slightly narrowing at him.

"But Captain... what if this is attitude Alana has is a fake? A ploy? She said that Umbrella experimented on her... what if this is a trap set up by them?" Chris shook his head, placing his hands on the desk.

With a sigh, Wesker took off his sunglasses and pinched the bridge of his nose. "Chris.. Alana has been through enough without you thinking she is just an act to get us to lower our guard." Slipping his shades back on, he looked up at him fully. "You need to stop this and grow up. She is only a young child who has been through a major ordeal."

"But Captain! This could be a fake from her! She's probably waiting for us to lower our guard and then WHAM!" He pounds a fist into his palm. "She'll get us all! We don't know what she's capable of!"

"ENOUGH REDFIELD!" Wesker barked back, bolting up from his seat. Outside, Alana was just coming back when she heard the arguing. "One more negative thought about Alana and you will face consequences!"

"Oooh, I'm so scared, Captain," Chris scoffed. "Don't come crying to me when that little rat offs you all! She's a freak! An unknown!"

Once more, Alana's heart jerked as her entire body began to shake... with anger. As Chris walked out of the office... a blast of psychic power sent him rocketing halfway across the office and making him slam onto the floor. An unopened bag of chips would drop to the ground as Alana's hand was outstretched, eyes glowing with bright green light.

As if Chris needed any more proof in his mind, that was the final straw. "Alright kid. You've attacked me for the last time. Irons is going to hear about this!" He shouted angrily, picking himself up and nursing a bruised rib. "You've pushed the line too far now!"

"STOP THIS!" Jill cried out, but Barry held her back, not wanting her to get caught in the crossfire.

That was when Alana turned her wrist a bit and Chris felt as if he were being choked and lifted off three inches off the ground. Her power flowed around her, making her hair dance as if she were underwater. Chris clawed at his throat, trying to remove the invisible hands holding him up. That was when Alana let it all out. "I'VE HAD ENOUGH, CHRIS! WHY DO YOU HAVE TO BE SO MEAN TO ME?! I TRIED BEING NICE TO YOU, EVEN APOLOGIZING TO YOU! AND THIS IS WHAT I GET?! I HAD THE PEOPLE I RAN INTO BEFORE YOU GUYS CALL ME A FREAK! A MONSTER! AND I AM GETTING SICK AND TIRED OF IT! ESPECIALLY FROM **YOU!** " she would holler before slowly closing her hand, tightening the grip on his throat.

"Y... You... GAAH!" The grip tightened more, making the retort he was going to say die out quickly.

"This stops now! DO YOU HEAR ME CHRIS REDFIELD!? This. STOPS! **NOW!** " Alana yelled out before slamming him into the wall, creating a small dent in it.

Struggling for air, Chris managed to get enough oxygen to scream back "If you kill me now, all you will achieve is proving to every witness here that you are exactly what you say you aren't!"

"It's people like YOU who make me feel this way! Why can't you just leave me alone?! I don't want to hurt you, but if you keep calling me a monster, you're going to get it!" Alana screamed at him and prepared to use her power again.

"ALANA ENOUGH!" Wesker intervened, wrapping his arms around her. All fight died out of her as quick as it came and broke down crying in his arms. Wesker shot a death glare at Chris while holding the crying girl. "You've done it now Redfield. When I am done taking Alana home... I want you in my office by the time I get back," he spoke in a cold tone before picking up Alana and carrying her out.

Chris coughed heavily in response, picking himself up once again. Rubbing his throat, he called to him "This isn't over, Wesker! I ain't done with her yet, not yet by a long shot!"

"Dammit Chris! What the hell has gotten into you!? Have you lost your mind?!" Joseph yelled now once the Captain had gone. He was steaming mad from the insults Redfield threw her way.

"Chris she is only a child! That was wrong in what you did!" Jill lectured next, pointing an accusing finger at him.

"Oho, and her attacking me isn't just as bad?! Why do you keep defending her? The law doesn't care how old you are, you break the rules you get punished! You, Wesker and everyone else are intentionally ignoring the law! If Irons learned about this, whether I told him or not, we'd all be fired and arrested ourselves. I lose this job, my sister loses her place in College. And I can't feed her. Nothing, NOTHING, matters more to me than Claire's well-being. Letting that kid walk free is threatening Claire's livelihood. I refuse to accept that! Now get out of my way!"

"Are you fucking nuts Chris?! Are you saying she should've been thrown in jail?!" Joseph growled, about three seconds away from throwing a punch to Chris's face, but someone beat him to it. But it was not one of the guys...

 **WHAM!**

A right hook came from Jill, striking him clear across the face. "How dare you Chris! We know you need this job, but I am sure your sister would think the same when I say you are being a HUGE asshole right now! Calling Alana a threat?! Really Chris?! I thought you were better than this. But all I see right now is **ANOTHER IRONS!** " she would yell back at him at the top of her lungs.

Chris said nothing, wiping a bit of blood from his mouth. He stared at Jill, slightly shocked for a moment. He regained his composure and replied softly "For a former master thief, I would have expected a different reaction from you."

"Chris, this needs to stop! Alana is just a little girl who just lost everything! I thought you would know that pain of losing family. But instead you are acting like a complete douchebag! And I speak for all of us and Alana when I say enough's enough!" Jill snapped back at him, hands balling into tight fists. "Do you take pride in picking on innocent little girls Chris?! You've really sunk low. You're no different than how Irons treats others..."

"Ouch..." Joseph muttered to Barry, who nodded in agreement.

"And you, Jill, are a fool. Child or not, even you have to admit, she's dangerous. Even if say nothing to her, it's clear to everyone here that she is unstable. But of course, you don't give a fuck about that. The only thing you're giving a shit about is my attitude. And you say I'M low..."

"Because you are making it worse Chris! We're trying to help her and here you are, throwing insults and trying to make her look like she's the problem. She is not the problem! **YOU** are the problem!" Jill said before slapping him hard across the face. "And I'm getting sick and tired of you treating her like an outcast!"

"I'm the problem? I'M THE PROBLEM?!" His face contorted with rage, anger building up inside him as he almost towered over Jill, drawing himself up to his full height. For a moment, it really seemed like Chris was going to hit Jill.

But he didn't. Calming down, he closed his eyes and said "Fine. You know what, if that's what you really think of me..." he reached his hand up, not to hit her, but to grab his badge. He ripped it off and tossed it into the office. It landed on the edge of his desk.

"I quit."

He turned his back and walked away. The badge on his desk fell off, and hit the ground with a resounding thud. The rest of the team stood there in shock. Chris was quitting, after all that talk of taking care of Claire?!

"Chris, what about Claire?! What about her college, man?! You can't just walk away like that! It'll hurt her!" Joseph called to him.

"After all that talk about taking care of your sister, you want to shatter her dreams?!" That was when Jill marched up to Chris, yanked him around and socked him hard in the jaw, sending him to the floor.

"What do you care? You don't want me here, that much is clear. And it seems to me that you guys care more about that child than doing your job..." Chris spoke, wiping away a bit of blood.

"I've had it, Redfield!" Jill yelled out before pouncing on top of him and began to wail on him like no tomorrow. Barry immediately jumped up from his desk and began to try and pry off Valentine, but she just pushed him away and continue to rain down punches on Chris. She had it with Chris. Every day he threw insults at Alana, her anger grew. And now it was at its boiling point.

"Jill stop! You're going to kill him!" Joseph yelled, jumping up and went to help Barry.

But Chris, despite everything he had done, still had some semblance of honor. He refused to fight back and took every hit like a man. Not once, did he lift a finger. Not to hit back, not even to defend himself, he just laid there with his 'partner' on top of him as she continued to pound him into oblivion. The boys continued to try and pry off Jill, but she just kept wailing away, even after blood started to appear on her hands. By the time they finally got her off, Chris was not moving...

"Holy shit... CALL AN AMBULANCE!" Barry shouted, seeing that Chris was barely breathing.

Jill's eyes widened, shock overcoming her blind fury before looking down at her bloodied hands. "Oh my god... what have... I done...?" she whimpered as she backed away from the bloody scene. Chris was a bloody mess, his face almost unrecognizable. Laying in a pool of his own blood, he was barely clinging to life.

"...J...Jill..." an almost inaudible whisper reached her ears. He weakly reached his hand out to her before he lost consciousness, his hand dropping to the floor.

That's when Cadet Leon Kennedy came running down the corridor, having heard the commotion. "Holy shit! What the hell happened here?!" He said in shock, looking at Chris' motionless form and the blood all over Jill. He grabbed his radio and yelled into it. "OFFICER DOWN! I REPEAT, OFFICER DOWN! I need an ambulance here, ASAP!"

It was all a blur of motion for Jill and by the time she would blink, Chris was placed into the ambulance on a stretcher before being whisked away to the hospital. Wesker had come back and heard from Barry what had happened. Stepping inside with the Alpha Team, Jill was now in the break room, looking down at the floor, trying not to look at her blood caked hands.

"Jill... what happened?" Wesker would ask in a calm tone.

Jill just shook her head, not wanting to speak of what happened. So Barry stepped in. "Chris and Jill got into a big argument and he threatened to quit because we took Alana's side rather than his."

"He was acting like a complete asshole and Jill just started beating the shit out of him," Joseph would add in.

Wesker would sigh; he couldn't say he had it coming. Chris was overdue for a beatdown for how he treated the poor girl. When he had brought her home, the tension in her was so great, she threatened to break a few of his things if he hadn't calmed her down. But hurting a fellow officer, sadly, could not be overlooked. Looking towards Jill, who had tears falling down her face, he spoke. "Jill, as much as I know Chris was due for an ass kicking, hurting a comrade cannot be overlooked. I'm afraid... I'm going to have to place you on suspension for 3 months."

"... I know..." Jill replied, hanging her head more.

The Captain placed a hand on her shoulder, knowing what she was feeling at the moment. She didn't mean to almost kill him, but at least to her, it was off her chest... but nearly at the cost of Chris's life. "Once you've calmed down, why don't you go see him?" She made to retort, but a held up hand stopped her before she began. "I know you don't want to right now, but in time... I think Chris would like that. I know you didn't mean for this to happen. You were angry and that is understandable. Right now, you need to leave. This will also give you time to clear your head, alright?"

Jill could only nod before standing up from the couch. Barry came over and gave the woman a warm hug, which she returned as she broke down what seemed like the fifth time. He rubbed her back, making shushing noises. "Calm down, Jill... don't cry..."

"But he almost DIED because of me! Oh god, I'm so sorry!" Jill sobbed.

"Valentine, settle down." Wesker's hand returned to her shoulder before turning to Barry. "Why don't you take her home? I don't think she is in a stable mind to drive."

"Yes, sir," Barry would nod before wrapping an arm around Jill and escorted her out of the office.

* * *

In the ambulance heading to the hospital, an unconscious Chris began to have subconscious visions about Alana, the experiments, his behaviour and perhaps most important of all, Jill. Her face when she'd seen what she'd done was... heartbreaking. Even in his state, his mind was aware and knew it was his fault. Everything that had happened was all because of him. He'd become the monster he accused Alana of being. In that moment, despite being out cold, a tear slipped down his battered face.

He had been wrong all along.

* * *

 **What a way to end the chapter. Things were bound to come to a head. Find out what happens next time on RESIDENT EVIL: FALL FROM GRACE!**


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: The next chapter is here! How will things between Chris and Jill be with their fight? In fact, how will this affect Alana and Chris in the future? One way to find out… HERE WE GO!**

* * *

Raccoon City Hospital

7:46 am

A week later...

The constant beeping of the heart monitor would be the only sound inside Chris's hospital room as said Redfield was fast asleep in his bed. The doctors had managed to get him in stable condition upon his entrance into the ER. He had several broken ribs, one of them having punctured his right lung, a broken nose, a black eye and several stitches where he hit his head after Alana slammed him into the wall. The doctor had told Barry, whom had come by a few days ago, that he was lucky to be alive after the severe beat down Jill gave him. He decided to wait a bit before phoning Jill about Chris's condition. Though she was relieved he would live, she still felt extremely guilty about what she almost did.

Finally, she had gathered her courage and went to the hospital. She requested his room number to the nurse at the desk. "A-214. Down the hall, last room on the right," she told her.

"Thanks." With that, she headed down said direction and finally found Chris's room. Shakily taking a breath, she stepped inside and came to his bedside. She would take a seat next to him and placed a hand on his bandaged hand. "Chris...?"

His eyes opened slowly, his vision blurred both from tiredness and the concussion he'd also received, something the nurse hadn't told Barry. After a few moments, his vision cleared and a face came into view. He recognized the beautiful face of his partner immediately, though it was a moment before his body registered her hand on his. "Jill!" His voice was weak-sounding but still full of the same strength it always had. "What... what are you doing here?"

"I... I wanted to come see you." And once more for what seemed the umpteenth time, Jill began to cry. "Oh god, Chris... I'm so sorry for what I did! I was just so angry! I know that's not an excuse, but still..!" Her face fell onto his chest softly as she began to bawl. "Chris, I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to do this to you! I just wanted you to stop! That's all I wanted!"

"Jill please, stop crying. It wasn't your fault. It was my actions that led to this. I'm to blame, not you." He squeezed her hand in an attempt to console her. "I made a mistake and I paid for it. I admit it... I was wrong."

"Still Chris, I almost killed you! Look where I put you.." Jill would sniffle as tears continued to run down her face. "W-Wesker gave me a few months suspension for what happened back in the office." Sitting up now, she hid her face in her hands. "My god... what have I done..? Chris, I'm so sorry..."

Chris leaned up and grabbed her shoulders. "Jillian Valentine, get ahold of yourself!" He said sternly, almost breaking his voice. "What's gotten into you? You're stronger than this. You know as well as I, I had this coming..." he removed his hands and lay back down, having strained himself a little much. "You were angry, I get that. You wanted me to stop cause I was acting like Irons. You just snapped. Anyone would under that kind of pressure. Stop beating yourself up for giving me a piece of your mind. I deserved it. And as painful as this is... I needed it..." he trailed off as his head was pounding.

Sighing, she looked down a bit before finally giving a nod. "Whatever you say Chris. But still, that was no excuse for almost killing you. I just wanted this stupid fighting to end. I want us to get along. Isn't that what a team is supposed to do? We need to all work together and protect the innocent. That was our vow when we all became STARS members. Now with Alana's situation.." she leaned back in her chair. ".. That vow has never been so important to me, now that we know what Umbrella has done."

"Look Jill, you really think anyone back in STARS is gonna trust me after this? The things I did and said... there's no excuse for that. And anyway, you heard Captain Wesker, we can't do anything without proof. The courts aren't gonna charge Umbrella on Alana's word alone."

"I know... Umbrella has lots of people and money in their back pockets. There HAS to be something... why don't we ask Captain Wesker? Ask him about that mansion Alana was held at. Maybe THAT can give us some clues and evidence that could break Umbrella's mask," Jill replied. "Umbrella can't get away with this forever."

"It's a start, but we can't do anything yet. I'm the best marksman in the RPD and... well, I ain't going anywhere for a while..." he answered back sadly. He frowned, looking down at the covers and avoiding her eyes. "I'm sorry for what I did, but no amount of apologies are ever going to change the past."

"I know... and I'm sorry for beating you up like this..." She placed a hand gently over his bandaged one. "I just hope you and Alana can make it up to each other one day.." she sighed, rubbing her thumb against the back of his hand.

He looked up at her, briefly making eye contact. For the first time in a while, he began to realize just how pretty she was. Her sparkling eyes, rosy cheeks, luscious lips, bright smile... even her long brown hair that she so often tucked into her beret... he suddenly realized he was staring, and hadn't said anything while he was doing it. As for Jill, she couldn't help but admire how truly handsome he looked. From all those days she had worked with him in STARS, she never got the chance to actually get to be alone with him. His chocolate brown that held such a fire in them was what drew Jill's attention. He wasn't all about looks, however. His gallant attitude, when he was not being an ass, and his heart were two other traits that Jill appreciated in him. Finally, she broke the seemingly long silence.

"Barry said he was going to come in later with Wesker. He's going to bring Alana along since he doesn't want her alone in the office since Joseph and Brad are going to be repairing some of the helicopters," she explained.

"Ok..." He replied slowly, not looking very forward to seeing Alana or Wesker later. He would have preferred if it were just him and his partner. "...those racetrack curves..." he muttered to himself, not really focusing on what Jill had said, instead examining every inch of her he could see. He liked what he saw. Enough that he blushed slightly...

"Chris...? Are you ok? You look... distracted," Jill asked, raising an eyebrow at him.

He snapped back to reality. "Y-yeah... sorry, it's nothing." He grabbed a book and buried his face in it, pretending to read so Jill wouldn't notice his embarrassment. "So, about that mansion... any ideas how we're gonna get near it? If Umbrella really are conducting experiments there, it'll be heavily guarded." He changed the subject rather quickly.

"I know... we gotta talk this out with the Captain. If anyone has an idea where to go from here or what to do, it's him," Jill nods before hearing the door open. And in came Barry and Wesker. Alana was waiting outside the room. "Hey guys!" Jill smiled.

"Hey there, Jill. I see you decided to come today," Barry would smile towards the woman. Knowing the mindset she had been in the last week, he figured she needed time to regain her composure before coming to the hospital. Turning to Chris, he patted him on the shoulder. "How are ya holdin' up, Redfield?"

Not wanting to upset Jill any further, Chris would answer "I'm fine. I'll heal up well enough in a few more days." He glanced over at Jill. Damn but she was pretty. And still visibly upset. So he decided to try something. Removing the covers, the full extent of his injuries was on show. Slowly, he swung himself over the side of the bed and painfully got to his feet. Incredibly, he was walking.

Jill's eyes widened in shock before sighing in immense relief. Wesker raised an eyebrow at Chris, a smirk pulling the right corner of his lips. "Always the stubborn one, eh Chris?" he would chuckle. Alana's head peeked in a bit into the room and though she was relieved to see Chris ok, a frown marred her face. Sitting back on the chair outside the room, her emerald eyes diverted down to her lap. Those same words the scientists and those she met when on the run came back to her mind in full force, Chris's voice sticking out the most.

 _Don't come crying to me when that little rat offs you all! She's a freak! An unknown!_

 _If you kill me now, all you will achieve is proving to every witness here that you are exactly what you say you aren't!_

 _I ain't done with her yet, not yet by a long shot!_

 _Get away from me, freak!_

 _Monster!_

 _Stay away from my kids!_

 _STOP THIEF!_

She didn't ask to be given these powers. She didn't ask for her parents to be murdered by Umbrella and force her on the run. However, her train of thought would be interrupted as Chris had managed to reach the door. "Hey Alana... I uh... I wanna talk to you. Is that okay?" He asked her awkwardly, clearly a bit apprehensive. "I'm not gonna say anything bad. I just..." he took a deep breath "...wanted to apologize. I was wrong. You... aren't a monster. I was. Because of what I was doing. I don't expect you to forgive me, I just wanted you to know I'm sorry."

She just nodded to him, not knowing what to say before heading off to get something to drink. She just needed to be alone for a bit to calm herself down from the negative memories running through her mind. However, what she saw when she got towards the waiting room made her stop dead in her tracks and hide behind a corner: two men, dressed in black tuxes, came walking in with one approaching the nurse at the desk. "We are looking for this girl. She's been missing for awhile. Have you seen her?" he would then show a picture of Alana.

"I thought I saw someone like her going down the hall with Captain Wesker," the nurse replied, pointing towards the hall.

"Thank you," the other nodded before heading towards the double doors ahead.

Alana's heart began to race; she recognized those men from the mansion! They were elite guards working for Spencer! Without looking back, she darted back for the room. "WESKER! BARRY! JILL!"

"Honey, what is it?!" Jill gasped, catching Alana in her arms.

"UMBRELLA IS HERE!" she would blurt out suddenly, making everyone in the room freeze, including Wesker, who then balled his hands into fists. Umbrella was making a bold move, trying to take Alana in broad daylight. What the hell were they thinking? Were they getting desperate to have Alana back? "Two men in black suits are heading this way! Please don't let them find me!"

Jill shushed her as she wrapped her arms around the young girl. "We won't, we promise." Then she turned to Wesker. "Orders?"

"One thing's for sure. We need to get Alana out of here before they get to the room," Barry spoke up while Wesker took her hand.

Chris stepped forward. He'd strapped on just his green combat vest, his Samurai Edge in its holster. His bandages were still very visible. "Get her out of here, I'll delay them. Umbrella aren't going to get their way with me."

"I'll stay with you. Jill, Captain, get Alana out. I'm not leaving my buddy behind," Barry said, grabbing his magnum and thumbing new rounds into the chamber.

"But-" Alana began to argue, not wanting them to get hurt because of her.

"Hey, will you let me have my moments too?" Chris half-joked. "If it helps me make up for my actions, I'll do it. Go!"

The two agents got closer, suddenly one spotted Barry. "Scheisser, STARS are onto us! Take 'em out!"

"GO! RUN!" Barry yelled out as the two STARS members got caught in a shootout, both guys hiding out in Chris's room as cover. Jill ushered Alana away with Wesker covering them from behind. Dashing through the back hallways, Jill suddenly stopped and whipped out her gun. "Alana, go with Wesker. I'm going back to help Barry and Chris."

"Jill no! You'll get hurt!" Alana shook her head.

"Just go. I'll be ok," Jill said before rushing back for the boys.

"NO! JILL!" Alana cried out.

* * *

Well, Chris sure hadn't been expecting to wake up and end up in a gunfight with Umbrella agents! "Damn! These bastards really won't that kid!" Barry scowled, ducking behind a desk to reload.

"Less bitching, more shooting!" Chris said, moments before... "ARGH! SHIT!" Bullets whizzed past him but one got lucky and hit him, carving a clean hole right through his shoulder. "Dammit! Bastard got my shooting arm! Barry, cover me!"

That's when Jill would come running back, and the first thing she would see was Chris hiding behind the door to his room, blood pouring from his arm. "Oh god, Chris!" she cried out, running to his side while providing cover fire. "I got a First Aid Spray. Here." Digging out a small white can with a red plus sign on the front, she began to spray the wound on his shoulder.

"Good thinking, Valentine," Barry nodded before shooting at the two agents taking cover just down the hall. A shot nearly got Barry as it whizzed by his left cheek. "Goddammit! That was close..." he hissed before he fired once more. "Where's Alana?"

"She's with the Captain. She'll be ok as long as she stays with him," Jill replied before poking out and shooting one agent in the shoulder, knocking him to the ground. "Bulls-eye!"

The remaining suit turned to his injured partner. "You're on your own." He then broke from cover and ran for the hospital doors, leaving the wounded agent behind.

"His partner's split. Hold your fire! He might have information for us!" Chris said, laying off his shots. "Let's take him in."

"You got it, Chris. I'm sure the Captain would want some answers," Barry nodded before grabbing the injured male and hauled him to his feet. Then he and Chris would drag him out of the hospital. Outside, Wesker would be waiting with Alana riding shotgun in his squad car. "Captain, we got one of them!" he called out.

"Excellent! Bring him back to HQ, I have questions for him," he replied with a smirk while Alana gave a triumphant grin.

Chris made a tortured gesture. "Oh boy, Wesker's interrogations are brutal..." he trailed off when suddenly his body snapped together and went rigid, then flopped to the floor like a ragdoll.

"Redfield!" Wesker yelled, jumping out of the police cruiser and rushing to his side.

"Ugh... meds must've worn off, along with the combat high..." Chris would reply, his body wracked with pain. "S-sorry Cap, I gotta go back in..."

"I'll take him, Captain. You and Barry take this guy to the station," Jill said, trying to help him to his feet before carrying him back inside the hospital, using all of her strength to haul him back inside.

Barry would haul the guy inside the back of the car before shutting the door. "He's all yours, Captain. Make sure you give him hell for us, eh?" he said, patting him on the shoulder.

"Oh don't worry... I know more than one way to break a man." He replied slyly, allowing himself a smirk. "Take care of Redfield, then I'll see you back at the office."

* * *

Inside the hospital, the doctors and nurses were clearing up the mess with blank looks. Apparently gunfights breaking out was a fairly common occurrence here. They had replaced Chris' door too. "Jill, I really appreciate you staying with me. I uh... I missed being at your side..."

Jill smiled as she brushed a part of his hair to the left a bit. "You're sweet, Chris... and you actually stood up for Alana when those guys showed up. That was really awesome of you.." she spoke softly, laying a hand on his shoulder.

He blushed a little. "It took a lot, but I finally realized I was wrong. She's just a child and as a cop, it's my duty to protect her, not victimize her." He raised a bandaged hand and, trying his luck, stroked her cheek. "You have beautiful eyes, partner. It's hard to believe I never noticed before..."

Jill felt a warm blush covering her cheeks as he stroked her cheek. She continued to smile before hearing Barry coming back in. "How are ya holding up, Chris? You ok? Wesker took the asshole back to the station," he said as he holstered his magnum.

Chris hastily lowered his hand, not yet ready to reveal his feelings to company. "Aw, don't worry about me, Barry. I'll live. Having my partners here sure helps." He sat up and winced a little. "I need more morphine..."

Just then a nurse would come in and inject a needle into his right forearm and started up the morphine drip to ease the pain a little. "Your comrade needs his rest. So why not come back tomorrow?" she would ask of them.

But Chris grabbed Jill's hand, still wincing but now from the needle. "Stay with me... please. I don't want to stay here alone." His grip was surprising strong despite his current weakened state. If Jill were to lock eyes with him now, they would tell her more than he was willing to voice. Catching onto his tone, Jill finally nodded before taking a seat beside his bed. The nurse nodded in understanding before heading out of the room.

"I'm heading back to the station. I want to find out what that agent has for us..." Barry said before giving Chris an encouraging smile. "Rest up, Redfield."

He nodded as Barry left, finally leaving the two alone. Once again, Chris got out of the bed, sitting on the edge. Taking Jill's hand, he pulled her up into a hug. "I'm sorry for my behavior, I was being a terrible person. I made you so angry and upset. I feel terrible for that..." he just blurted everything out, unable to restrain himself.

Jill rubbed his back, saying nothing for a moment. "I forgive you Chris..." she whispered to him before moving to lay on the bed with him. "Just rest now..."

* * *

At the interrogation room inside the RPD, Wesker had come in. Alana was waiting on the outside with Joseph, holding his hand. Joseph knew how ruthless the Captain can be. When he wanted answers, he got them... one way or another. The man was handcuffed to the chair, but just gave Wesker a glare. Wesker said nothing at all, simply standing by the two-way mirror and staring back at the agent. One of Wesker's favorite techniques was not actually doing anything. This technique would usually unnerve his detainee so much that they would spill the beans in hysteria, simply to save themselves from whatever Wesker might be planning. This man, however, was proving to be very resilient. The blond just stared more, his eyes never leaving the man.

"He's not saying anything..." Alana frowned, looking up at Joseph.

"Don't worry, he'll spill soon enough," Joseph nods, not taking his eyes off the window. "If I know Wesker, he'll make him crack sooner or later. He can't stay silent forever."

Back in the room, the man smirked. If he thought that Wesker can crack him, he has another thing coming. Whatever he had planned, it was not going to work. "So Wesker... going back on us are ya?" he would suddenly say. "Where's the girl?"

Wesker raised an eyebrow, but didn't speak. His expression would have instilled fear in all but the toughest of men. Then, for seemingly no reason, he walked over and slapped the man before returning to his original position by the mirror. The man slowly turned back his head, smirking even more.

"Slapping me Wesker? Isn't that police brutality? Hehehehe..." he would darkly chuckle before shaking his head. "Don't think you'll get anything out of me, lapdog," he would then add.

Alana balled her hands into fists as she began to shake with anger. But Joseph placed a hand on her shoulder. "Easy, chica. Just relax," he said, stroking her hair then before hearing the door behind them open and in came Barry.

"Anything?" he asked and Joseph shook his head. "Tough one, huh? We'll see how long he can keep up that facade around the Captain."

"Why not make this easier and give back the girl, Wesker? After all, she's the key for our boss... she's the Project to jumpstart it all," the agent said, keeping that smirk on his face. "She's of no use to you. You think you can keep her away? Think again... like us, you're nothing but a puppet."

"I'M NOT A PROJECT!" Alana cried out, clapping her hands over her ears. "I'm not a Project! I'm not theirs!"

Barry came over quickly and wrapped her arms around the distressed girl. "You're not, Alana. Don't listen to that asshole. He's just trying to get a rise out of Wesker and you. Don't give in.." he said, rubbing soothing circles on her back. "We're not going to let them have you. Not if we have anything to say about it."

At this, Wesker again walked over to him. Raising a hand, it seemed like he was going to slap the man again. However, instead he slammed the agent's head down on the table. Before the agent could protest, a thick paper was pushed into his face. It read 'Warrant' at the top. Yet again returning to the window, Wesker smiled. "Your partner left you to die. You are of no use to Umbrella anymore. They let us pick you up. You are expendable. You may as well talk. In their eyes, you're already dead."

The smirk quickly left and shock registered in its place. "I... I was betrayed!? No! Master Spencer would never do this! He would not leave us to die!" he cried out, shaking his head.

Barry smirked. "At last, he's starting to crack a bit." Looking down at Alana, he continues. "See? Told ya the Captain could make him start singing."

"... I'm going in. I want answers, too," Alana said, getting out of Barry's arms and heading for the room before either guys could stop her. Opening the door, the young psychic came in.

"Ah! So the little project appears! What an honor.." the agent grinned maniacally.

Alana's eyes shimmered for a second before holding up her hand, shoving the man against the wall, chair and all. "I'm. NOT. A. Project!" she hissed in anger.

The agent managed a snicker, smirking down at the girl. "So... she's got some bite behind her. Looks like she's everything Master Spencer has bred her to be..."

Wesker smiled again. "He's all yours, little Wolff." He said, with a dark expression. "Try not to kill him." he added as he left the room.

The agent seemed to pale a bit as Alana mirrored Wesker's smirk as she held up both hands now. She spread them apart a little and she heard a snap as the handcuffs came loose. But he was still suspended in the air. From the other side, Barry and Joseph watched with wide eyes as Alana's power came to life before them. "Holy shit... Captain... is she really...?"

"Yeah, she's a real telekinetic." Wesker said almost proudly. "And now she is going to get a measure of her revenge against Umbrella, using him. We'll send him back to them with a message: We're coming for them." He balled his fists at his last sentence. How dare they do this to her! Not on his watch! Around the same moment, Wesker suddenly had an idea. It was time to sever his ties with Umbrella...

"What does Spencer want with me?" Alana asked calmly, yet her eyes held barely tamed anger.

"Why would I waste my breath on- GAAH!" The male would suddenly clutch his throat as Alana started to close her right hand a bit.

"One more time: what does Spencer want with me?" she repeated the question, eyes still shining with her power. But unknowingly, she was beginning to awaken a new power... the man would answer in a strained voice, trying to fight off her powerful grip.

"He.. He said something about... key to immortality!" he managed to choke out.

"Immortality..? Why me though? What do I have to do with this?!" Alana demanded as she kept her hand where it was for now.

"I-I-I-I don't know- AAHHH!" The grip tightened as she closed her hand a bit more.

"LIAR!" she yelled now, the room shaking a bit now from her rising power. "You better tell me or else! I want answers NOW!"

"Your blood... it's special! Your blood is what Spencer needs to achieve his goal! He said something about you being the genesis to a new world! Your DNA is what he needs!"

Slinging him to the next wall, Alana began to choke him even more almost to the point where he could not utter another word. "So your master thinks he can just use me whenever he wants?! That I'm nothing more than just a tool?! He's not going to get me! I'm tired of running away from you guys! This stops now! Tell this to your boss: Alana Wolff is no longer scared! I won't be his key! I'm not his Project! And if he wants me, I'll fight back! I WON'T LET YOU HURT ME EVER AGAIN!"

"Captain she's going to kill him!" Joseph exclaimed as the agent began to pass out.

Barry burst into the room. "ALANA STOP!" he shouted, making Alana snap out of her state.

The agen dropped to the ground as Alana fell to her hands and knees, tears building up in her eyes. Joseph stood in the doorway, still in shock over what he just saw. "Holy crap..." he spoke in awe.

Falling onto her butt, Alana kept her face hidden in her hair as she began to cry. All those years of pent up frustration and anger, despair and fear... and she finally was able to let it out. What was better for her, it was on an Umbrella agent. She hugged herself, her body shaking as she cried.

* * *

While all this was happening, at the hospital a few blocks away, something else was occurring. Chris, be it because of guilt or because of the morphine, was opening up to Jill. He told her everything that had been going on behind the scenes, what he'd done, what he'd felt... everything... except his feelings for her. It was no secret that he liked her, but there was more to it than that. More than he was willing to admit, even to her. Of course Jill was there to listen to him and stayed quiet while he was opening his heart and spilling it to her. All the while, she kept a hand on top of his own. She knew that he needed this, after what happened a week ago.

Like a true partner, she stayed with him.

* * *

 **Whew... longest chapter yet. At least Wesker and Alana got some answers from the agent. What more secrets does Umbrella have? Find out next time on RESIDENT EVIL: FALL FROM GRACE!**


End file.
